


This isn't a beer belly, It's a fuel tank for a love machine.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffon and Gavin are teasing Geoff about his weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't a beer belly, It's a fuel tank for a love machine.

It was after dinner at the Ramsey-Free household. Geoff was stretched across the couch, complaining of an upset stomach. Griffon was rolling her blue eyes at him, laughing gently as she poked at his skin as it protruded over his jeans.  
"This should be a lesson. A lesson to not eat so much." She teased, tugging down the hem of Geoff's shirt to hide his beer belly before sitting on it. Geoff groaned, pushing her off of his protesting stomach, sighing in relief when she easily slid down and sat upon his thighs.  
"You look pregnant." Gavin added, snickering to himself as Geoff kindly showed him his middle finger. He let his hand fall back to his belly, patting it idly and pouting at his wife as she laughed along with Gavin.  
"You guys are bullying me." He accused, sounding pitiful and very sorry for himself.

  
"Of course we're picking on you, silly. You're getting fat." Griffon accused, poking at Geoff's belly again. He huffed and swatted her away, casting his gaze to the floor.  
"I am not, I am just full." He protested, not taking kindly to Griffon and Gavin's teasing.  
"Yeah, full of fast food." Gavin chuckled, taking pride in the fact that he'd made Griffon smile. Geoff was less than happy.  
"No, full of love." Geoff countered, sticking his tongue out childlessly at Gavin. Griffon poked at him again, not the least bit bothered when Geoff swatted her hand away.  
"Nope, that's definitely food in there. A bit of pizza, some fries, the leftover icecream from the freezer..." Griffon counted what Geoff had had for dinner on her fingers, laughing when Geoff scowled at her from where he lay. "Look, you've even got a double chin." She pointed out unhelpfully.

  
"You two are being mean." Geoff whined, cupping his chin with one hand and holding onto his poor belly with the other. Gavin laughed, getting up from where he sat on the armchair and skipping over to Griffon and Geoff. When he was close enough, Gavin ducked down and kissed Geoff's nose.  
"You know we love you." Gavin said sweetly before he made to straighten out. Geoff, however, had other plans. Griffon moved out of the way as her husband pulled Gavin on top of him, sheilding her face with her arms to avoid any flailing limbs. As Geoff attacked Gavin's cheeks with his lips, Griffon grew jealous and decided that she deserved some attention too. Chewing her lip to keep from laughing when she crawled up Gavin's back, earning a groan from Geoff as he was forced to support her weight as well, Griffon straddled Gavin's hips before tugging on his hair to move his head out of her way. She leaned closer, kissing Geoff's red and glistening lips softly before pulling away and dropping Gavin's head. Geoff, flustered and pleased with the attention, made a show of pouting.  
"You're still mean to me." He grumbled and his statement was followed by Griffon and Gavin's laughter.


End file.
